


Alright, Daddy

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Matt are in the middle of it, when Matt accidentally reveals his kink with one word. Written for the Daredevil Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright, Daddy

"Please, _Daddy._ " 

Matt froze instantly, bracing his hands against Frank's broad, muscular chest. Underneath him, Frank stilled as well, and the man known to many as only The Punisher stared up at him with a what he imagined to be shocked, yet amused expression on his handsome face. He could hear his smirk, before Frank even said anything. He sort of hummed in amusement.

Heat rose to Matt's face, reddening the skin. Of course, he had not meant to yell that out in bed. It had just slipped - slipped while he was sitting on top of Frank, riding his cock. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to..." 

Frank's hum continued immediately and then he put both hands on Matt's waist. 

"Keep moving, baby boy," he said, the smirk in his words. "I'm still hard in there, and I need you, badly." 

Matt tried to calm the blush on his face and pulled back, before rocking down back onto Frank. He was still a bit embarrassed, but tried his very best to keep it up. Despite being embarrassed, his cock was still hard and leaking and the desire had not flagged a bit. He wanted to come, he needed to come. He pulled almost completely off, and then slid back down, whimpering at the sudden tightness and angle that makes him want to explode. 

Frank kept two steady hands on his hips, squeezing just enough to give a bit of pressure. Matt whimpered.

"C'mon, my boy," Frank whispered, and Matt vaguely realized that Frank was totally indulging his weird kink. He tilted his head back and moaned, exhaling. "Fuck, yeah baby..."

"I'm close," Matt warned.

"Well, then come," Frank said, a chuckle escaping his lips. It immediately then turned to a moan of, "Goddamn it, come."

Matt didn't need any more coaxing than that. He exhaled and came with a cry. It rocked through his entire body, slowly, making him arch against Frank like a maniac. He made sounds that he didn't even know he was capable of making.

"God, God..."

"So," Frank said, once they had both come down. Matt hadn't even realized that Frank had come until Frank practically pushed him off and he felt the heat and wetness. His mind was that blown. His senses were all kinds of messed up. "It seems to me like you have a bit of a kink, Red."

"Shut up," Matt groaned, falling on his back onto the mattress next to Frank. "I didn't even know I had it. It just slipped. I know it's probably messed up and..."

"Matthew." 

Matt blinked. It was very rare that Frank actually used his first name. 

"Don't you dare go on one of your guilt trips over a kink, seriously. It's absolutely harmless."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, not at all," Frank said, then he brushed back Matt's hair out of his eyes. "I find it...kind of nice, actually, but we all knew I was double screwed-up to your single." 

"Alright then, Daddy."


End file.
